Naruto and Urochi
by Kelster Lynn
Summary: A story that had a purpose, and now doesn't. Making this up along as I go. Urochi is the person on DeviantArt. Just look up, Urochi. Yea. EDIT: This story has been suspended due to pure suckishness


_U--Oi, naruto._

_Wake up. Wake up right now._

_Wake up stupid._

_N--Gah! Eh? Urochi?_

_U--Yeah, stupid. Me._

_N--Hey! Who are you calling stupid?!_

_U--You, idiot. Sigh. You're so troublesome when you just wake up..._

_N--Urochi...you sound like Shikamaru..._

_U--Hm? Oh! Hey naruto._

_N--...? Um, Urochi are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a second there._

_U--Oh, yeah. I just space out a lot, it makes me feel free and happy. Sigh..._

_N--...Yeah...Urochi, you really are starting to sound like Shikamaru._

_U--Oh, well... I'm happy either way. Acting or not as Shikamaru._

_N--I guess to each their own, right? -;_

_U--Yep..._

_N--Yeah..._

_U--..._

_N--..._

_N--Well, gotta get back to training, y'know?_

_U--Oh yeah! Naruto! I was gonna ask you, can I train with you? I'm pretty much bored, so I thought, 'hey! Why don't I train?' And who none other than you, Naruto, to train with, hm?_

_N--What, what kind of question is that? Of course you can train with me! It's never fun to train with yourself alone, anyway!_

_U--Good! What shall we do?_

_N--Um...how about throwing practice?_

_U--Yeah! That's a good idea! I bet I can beat you in number of bullseyes!_

_N--You're on!_

_-At the hyuga house-_

_Hi--neji, it's time for your training._

_Ne--Hai._

_K--Hm, when is hinata coming out?_

_S--She'll be here soon._

_tap tap _

_H--huff, huff, sorry I'm late everyone._

_K--Hey! No big deal!_

_H--So what's the training with Kurenai-sensei going to be like today?_

_K--I think she's making us do tree practice today._

_S--No kiba. Kurenai-sensei told us that we were going to work individually on our techniques today, then practice our techniques with each other the next day._

_K--You can actually remember all that stuff? All I hear are the days that we train on._

_H--Well, it's all fine to me._

_K--Yeah, hey, hinata, why doesn't your father ever practice with you?_

_H--...I... I think that... he still thinks that I'm a failure..._

_K--What?! That's crap!_

_H--Which is why I'm grateful that you're helping me train._

_K--No problem, Hinata! We're you're teammates and friends we wouldn't shove you off as if you were an annoying fly!_

_A--Arf!_

_H--Thank you Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun._

_K--Oi, Shino. What's with you? You only spoke once and that was when you were telling us about the training that we have planned for today. Eh? Shino?_

_S--...Kiba...Kurenai-sensei also told us that she would give a signal for us to train. But, I haven't seen or noticed it yet._

_K--Actually, I heard something about that too...where is it?_

_they all looked around_

_H--Isn't that Naruto and Urochi over there?_

_K--Hey, it is! Oi! Naruto! Urochi!_

_Urochi and Naruto turned their heads to look at them_

_U--Hey guys! Care to join us?_

_K--We're waiting for Kurenai-sensei._

_U--Well then, you're going to have to wait a long time! I think she was in the hospital, last time I heard!_

_'What?!' all three said in unison_

_-a few moments later, at the hospital-_

_  
K--Kurenai-sensei, what happened to you in one day?!_

_Ku--Hm?_

_Oh, I had an early mission that I thought would give me no problems. Apparently I was mistaken._

_S--What happened?_

_Ku--I was ran over ._

_H--B-by what?_

_Ku--By..._

_U--Oh! Oh! I know this one! You were ran over because you got in between the end of school bell, and the entrance to the academy, right?_

_Ku--...how on earth did you know?_

_U--It happened to me once, it left me emotionally scarred __**and**__ traumatized for a lllooonnnggg time._

_Ku--..._

_K--And she says this with a smile..._

_-Hyuga House Residence-_

_Hi--Neji, let's take a break._

_Ne--Hai._

_Sigh..._

_Hi--Something troubling you Neji?_

_Ne--I don't know, ever since the fight with Naruto, and you telling me about my father, I feel a little empty..._

_Hi--Hm...?_

_Ne--Er, I mean, just a little..._

_Hi--Sigh I know what you mean, Neji._

_Ne--?_

_Hi--Ever since that day when your father felt to take that huge sacrifice, I've felt very different._

_Ne--Hiashi...-looks down- well, -smiles- we better get back to training, right?_

_Hi--Very well, Neji. We will continue..._

_U--Well, Naruto, we better get back to training._

_Oh! Yeah!_

_You guys willing to join us?_

_K--Sure! We could do some sparring with each other! I'll beat you this time Naruto!_

_N--In your dreams, loser!_

_U--Sigh guys can be so tedious._

_If we're going to spar..._

_Everyone: Hm?_

_U--Then we should invite others to fight with us._

_N--Yeah! That's a great idea! Believe it!_

_U--Ok, then. If we're going to invite people I'll gather them up. You guys go on over to the area._

_N--Urochi, you know this isn't a mission._

_U--Have you ever seen how many people make a huge fuss out of these types of things?_

_N--..._

_U--Trust me, I'll get a lot of other people to come. In the meantime, Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?_

_Eh?_

_U--Why don't we make this a tournament?_

_Eh?!_

_U--Yeah, it'll be great. Whoever the champion is of the whole tournament, will get a prize!_

_S--Hm. I can see that._

_N--Yeah! Let's do it!_

_N--I'll bite!_

_H--M-me too._

_U--Then let's make this the best tournament ever!!_

_Everyone: Yeah!_

_N--Believe it!_

_-Several minutes pass-_

_U--Ok, we'll need to get the prizes._

_N--Prizes?_

_U--Yes. You know, first, second, and third?_

_N--Oh, yeah! The prizes..._

_U--Then we'll need permission from the fifth._

_And we also need some volunteer prizes._

_N--I'll work on the information from Granny Tsunade._

_K--Shino and I will get the prizes._

_U--And, obviously, I, get the people to come._

_H--Er... what do I do?_

_U--Hm? Oh Hinata, um. Why don't you get the tournament set up?_

_H--Hunh?_

_U--You know, like, building the area, getting paper sheets stuff like that._

_H--But...!_

_U--Don't worry we'll come by to help you when we're done! Ok?_

_H--O-ok..._

_U--Then...let's get this thing started!!!!_

_Yeah!_


End file.
